deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ghost Razor216/Alex Mercer VS Carnage
Shapeshifting.It can be used in many different ways,but what if 2 of the deadliest shapeshifters of the fictional universe clashed??? Alex Mercer:The "it" of Prototype VS Carnage:One of Spiderman's deadliest foes! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Alex Mercer Alex Mercer is the head of the Gentek Research Project,who has an arsenal of.... +The ability to turn his body into deadly weapons +Access to military firearms and vehicles +Can use nearby debris as a weapon +Regen +Superhuman feats(Not Superman lvl.,more like Captain America lvl.) +Great Swordsmanship +Matter Absorption His weakness include... +Electricity +Extreme Cold Carnage Carnage is one of Spiderman's deadliest foes!His powers are...... +Symbiote that can make his arms/body into weapons and shields etc. +Symbiote can regen quickly +Can sense danger +Very stealthy(Not even Spidey's spider sense can find him!) +Superhuman feats(Hmmm...like idk...Spiderman maybe?????) +Can climb walls(Hey,just like that spider guy) +Duplication +Chemical Absorption +Claws and Fangs +Size Manipulation His weaknessess are..... +He is a normal man under the symbiote Things To Consider Mercer is now immune to the Bloodtox. Carnage's symbiote is very hard to get through. Shrinking is a bad idea for Carnage. This fact isn't relevant. If Alex absorbs Cletus,it doesn't matter for 2 reasons 1.They have almost the exact same powers. 2.If Carnage dies,the symbiote will probaly cling on to Alex anyway. X-Factors Carnage-Alex 86-STRENGTH-78 89-SPEED-74 79-INTELLEGENCE-92 52-TRAINING-69 95-RATING ON POWERS-92 NOTE:THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY ASSOCIATED WITH JAKKEFLAME'S POST! Battle LOCATION:NEW YORK CITY Alex Mercer wanders around NYC when suddenly he sees a blur of red flash on top of the Empire State Building.Alex Mercer, who had recently heard of the myth of Spiderman, decides to investigate this, and climbs up the building with his claws.He sees that it isn't Spiderman, but someone dressed in a bug symbiote. Alex is interested in the symbiote and says "Hand it over!" Carnage responds by saying "In your dreams. Ready to suffer, clown?" Alex takes this as a sign of hostility (It is.), and punches Carnage straight in the face. "Hehehheheheheheheheheheh, so you do want to die.O.K then.Here comes the murder traiiiiiiin."says Carnage ready to kill his opponent. FIGHT! Alex pulls out his gun and rapidly fires (Yes, rapid fire.) at Carnage,who shows no reaction. Carnage chuckles and knocks Alex off balance with his 6 tentacles. Alex aims at Carnage, but he bends Alex's gun,which jams it. Carnage forms a blade as a temporary replacement for his hand, and slashed Alex's arm off, and kicks him to the ground. Alex regenerates his arm and says in a voice that sounds like he feels pain "You're not the only one who can shapeshift.*groans*."Alex turns his hand into a sword, and the two blades clash at tremendous speeds.They both know that the current strategy won't work, and go to the edge of the rooftop to clash fists instead.So much force was put in this clash,the two fell off the building. When they got to the glass area, they smashed through it and continued the fight. Alex kicks Carnage in the stomach,which leads to Carnage falling down. Carnage gets up and says "This ends now!,"who then cuts his head off his body.Alex regens his head and brings Carnage down through the floor by jumping to the ceiling, and falling down.In the end of the enormous drop, Carnage seems to have no reaction. Alex thinks he is dead,and tries to grab the symbiote off him,but Carnage grabs Alex by the arms, uses him to cut the floor of The Empire State Building, and gives it a nudge so it falls on Alex. This creates an explosion throughout most of the vicinity, which causes the radius to have a no man's land look. Alex somehow survives and throws the biggest piece of debris straight at Carnage!Alex says "It's been a good fight,but you really stood no chance."Carnage gets up and kicks Alex with enough force,that he's pushed into another building.Alex gets up and chokes Carnage.Carnage gets out and throws Alex to the bathroom. Carnage grabs Alex in the ankles and wrists so he can't escape, and slams him into the bathtub. Carnage turns on the bathwater with his extra tentacles(He makes the temperature at the coldest.),then says "I will kill you like I killed my mom,because you're no better at fighting than my mom."With his one extra tentacle,he grabs the hairdryer and drops it in the bathtub.Right before this,Carnage asks "You know what happens when you mix electricity and water?!".After he drops it in,which is shocking Alex,he says,"Disaster!"Alex grabs Carnage's tentacles as much as he can with his hands,and puls him into the tub.They fight and struggle,but in the end Carnage makes a leap,and rips out Alex's heart.Carnage says "You were just dying for that climactic finale,weren't you?" WINNER:CARNAGE Expert's Opinion While Alex's arsenal was impressive,and the fact he's the leader of Gentek makes him more intellegent,he couldn't take down Carnage's psycho personality. Even if it was a first time fight, Carnage stil wants you to die in the most painful ways imaginable (*cough cough*electricity*cough cough*).There isn't a single thing in Alex's arsenal that Carnage couldn't counter.